What They she Thinks
by Konaxookami
Summary: Aranea's flush grew worse and she began to fidget with her dress's cloth in her lap. She tried to avoid Meenah's prying eyes, but the heiress's thoughts were clear as day. 'She's thinking about it again. About people and how stupid they are. Cod! You'd think she'd sea that it doesn't matter what those stupid losers think.'


I can't be the only one shipping these two hardcore after the update right? Come on people-don't leave me as the party of one, I've been betting on these two for a while. They're adorable. So freaking adorable. Also fish puns. How the hell does one write fish puns. (THEY SHARE FISH PUNS) This originally just started off as a little pale chat between these two over Aranea's insecurities about herself but it sort of ran away from me? It's short. So yeah. And I am going to be the first person to say that a person can dream in a dream bubble without being with the person in the dream. It's totally not canon but WHATEVER.  
_**  
**_It's been edited, but we all know how well I do that, so if I missed something, I'm sorry. Hussie owns them too by the by.

**What They (_She_) Think(_s_)**

* * *

_**She's so noisy! Ugh, I wish she would just stop talking…**_

_** She must think she's better than all of us because she's a blueblood! Just cause she's lived longer doesn't make her better!**_

_** What a squeakbeast! I bet she'd run from a hopbeast if it came near her.**_

"Hey! Aranea, ya glubbing paying attention here? Geez, if you're gonna to space out like this I won't come up on the land to sea ya at _all_,"

"Ah…" Aranea blinked, pulled from her thoughts as her friend glared at her.

_Honestly! You'd think that she thought I had all this time on my hands! It's not like I don't have stuff to be doing…_

Aranea dropped her gaze to her lap and had to fight back a torrent of apologies, "Sorry. Just…" she shrugged and Meenah groaned, flopping across the space between them, sending pillows flying in every which direction. Meenah rose an eyebrow and her lips tugged down in a frown, "I-I mean…I was just thinking too much is all. I just started getting lost in thoughts again and I suppose there must be some people outside because I was sure I was hearing someone else's thoughts and I truly didn't mean to stop listening but I was just-"

Meenah's hand clamped over Aranea's mouth and the blue blood eyes widened and she flushed. "Rambling. Carping on like you were caught shoving kelp where it don't belong!" Meenah growled, shaking her head, "Haven't I told ya to keep your gob shut when you don't need a million words? Cod! Ya look like a beached fish gasping for water!" Meenah lowered her hand and sat herself up cross legged directly in front of Aranea. "It wasn't someone outside. Ya know that I'm not stupid. We woulda heard it."

Aranea's flush worsened and she began to fidget with her dress's cloth in her lap. She tried to avoid Meenah's prying eyes, but her thoughts were clear as day.

_She's thinking about it again. About people and how stupid they are. Cod! You'd think she'd sea that it doesn't matter what those stupid losers think. _

"I can't help it…" Aranea's voice was tiny as she answered Meenah's thoughts instead of her words. The moment she realized what she'd done she gasped and flinched away, sure Meenah would bristle and tell her to stay out of her head.

"Geez…" Suddenly Meenah's arms were around Aranea and she was pulled into a rough hug, "Ya have got to stop thinking about that bunch of idiots!" her voice lowers and her grip softened, "Stop fussing over what they think. You're just fin the way ya are, ya rambling, silly spider,"

"_Oh_," Aranea could feel her eyes start to water up with tears, "Meenah-I…You-" she cut herself off before she could continue rambling. She smiled, wrapping her arms around Meenah's slim midsection, "Thank you," she snuggled closer to Meenah's chest and giggled at the squawk of indignation at the motion.

"O-Oi! That is not a glubbing invitation to go all flushed snuggling on me! _Cod_! Aranea get off!" Meenah yelped, pawing at Aranea's shoulders.

_Gah! This is so ridiculous! I am _**not** _enjoying this! Damn it heart shut up!_

"Can't fool me Meenah," Aranea peeks up from her hiding place against Meenah's shirt and smiles, fixing her glasses, "You're enjoying the cuddles. Admit it,"

"Stupid blue blood…" Meenah flushes a deep fuchsia and Aranea's smile softens at the sight, "Stop bein' so pushy…" Still though, Meenah's arms are still wrapped around her waist and Aranea is practically sitting in her lap.

"Well, you want me to be more forceful don't you? To stop listening to what others think?" Aranea quipped, feeling her confidence grow the more docile Meenah grew.

"I meant _other_ people, _Cod,_" Meenah groaned, rolling her eyes, "That doesn't mean you get to be all pushy with me Aranea," Meenah's face was back to its normal grey hue an she was frowning again, "I'm the mother glubbing heiress remember? You're the one who's always telling me that,"

Aranea's smile grew and leaned forward, gently slanting her lips against Meenah's. The heiress starts, as she normally does when Aranea takes the lead, but finally pressed forward, pulling Aranea closer, opening her lips for a deeper kiss. Her fangs bit at Aranea's lips and Aranea's whimper grew as she clung closely to her matesprit.

_Cod why is she so fucking adorable? It's like she does this to purposely drive me insane. _

"Mee…nah…" the name came out on an uneven breath as Meenah's teeth left a trail of marks of the side of the blue blood's neck. She clung desperately to the fabric of the sea dweller's shirt, but all too soon she could feel the touch of lips against her skin fade and the thoughts of her matesprit echo off into nothingness.

Aranea opens her eyes, blinking. She glances around her room and her chest feels tight with emotion and her eyes are burning. It was painful to even think about it. How long had it been since she'd really seen her matesprit? How many sweeps had it been since she'd heard that cutting laughter? Or felt the rush of happiness when their lips touched. She wished she could go back, with all the knowledge she had know. How she could change things!

Dreams in death were the worst. Everything felt so _real__**. **_

"No use…" Aranea sniffs, and straightens her glasses, "I've got work to do," she glances around her room, the pillows that Meenah tossed askew were back in order as if she'd never been there at all. _She hasn't been there for thousands of sweeps._ The maudlin thought comes to mind and she glances out her window, out at her SGRUB world's winding tree branches.

"It's almost time," she whispers, summoning her God Tier robes and setting her wings aflutter, "We'll see each other soon," she murmurs as she flies out towards the meteor entering the dream bubble.

* * *

aaaaannnd this makes this ALMOST in line with canon! Ahaa...I need serious help. But I love these two already and can't help it. Someone else must join me in this ship because I will go crazy if I'm the only one, you have no idea dudes.

Reviews as always are the Bee's Knees! Seriously. Especially since this is the first time I've written about these two. Yup. Thank you for reading, you all rock so hard.

**~konaxookami**


End file.
